Spidey's Vlogs
by HumanBarricade
Summary: A collection of vlogs Peter keeps to himself. He has a crazy life and documenting it is one way to keep himself sane. He keeps learning all kinds of things about his friends and new villains. Based off of a dream. I drew the cover.
1. Vlog 1

**Fics based off of dreams are great ideas. Here's one. No particular universe. I tried to keep the story as close to what my dream dictated as possible, which is why some of it may seem strange or there for no apparent reason. It works, sort of. Vlogs because reasons.**

* * *

Vlog #1

Hey, it's your friendly neighborhood Spider-man. You know my backstory. You know who I am. Okay, great.

I've had the craziest couple of days. Remember that spider that bit me? Well there were more of them and I wasn't the _only_ one bit. I didn't know until recently. The really crazy part is Mary Jane Watson, the girl next door, is the other person who got bit. She doesn't know that I know by the way.

I was out doing rounds as Spidey and BOOM there she was donning her own suit and everything! She's basically Spider-woman. I saw her swing into an alley and change out of her costume. I know I know, that sounds really creepy. I just got a look at her face and long red hair and I knew it was her.

When I got home I couldn't contain my joy. I had someone else to share my spider-ness with. The only problem is…how do I approach her? She wouldn't believe that the scrawny Parker kid is Spider-man.

Oh man, what about Gwen? She doesn't even know yet. Neither does Harry. If I told a girl I barely knew before my girlfriend and best friend, what would that make me? Ugh, sometimes being Spider-man is a drag.


	2. Vlog 2

Vlog #2

Holy crap! Holy shit! Holy everything!

I-I have no idea where to begin. Gwen and MJ started fighting on one of our field trips.

I think it was over me.

Anyways, MJ was winning by a long shot. I've never seen girls fight before and it was kind of awesome. I did feel bad for Gwen though. I wanted to break up their fight but I saw them getting dangerously close to the windows. My Spidey-sense was off the charts.

I quickly changed into my costume in a supply closet and swung around the building just in time to see Gwen fly out the window. I caught her and we landed inside of a crane near the building. She clung to me, shaking and really scared. I assured her that she was safe. She called me Peter. A smart girl like her was bound to find out sooner or later. I told her that I loved her and put her down on the ground.

When I returned to the skyscraper I saw Spider-woman, aka MJ. She just stared at me through her mask. I swung over to her and hung upside down above her. She looked up at me and I asked her on a date on Friday at 5:00 at this café I know she likes.

Afterwards I wondered why I had asked her. I'm already dating Gwen. Maybe MJ being Spider-woman is going to my head.

On a different note, JJJ hasn't said a thing about a Spider-woman. No one has. I wonder if they assume she's me. It's not like she'd stick around for reporters to snap picks and figure out that she's not a man. Besides, I bet she does most of her crime fighting at night. I'd love to see her in action.

I have to go. Aunt May is calling me down for dinner.


	3. Vlog 3

Vlog #3

Here's a quickie: MJ has a brother! Weird I know.

He's all grown up and an adult so no wonder I've never seen him. Apparently he did something to J. Jonah Jameson. I'm not the only one JJJ hates.

The Chameleon disguised himself as MJ's brother and tried to attack JJJ. Yours truly stopped him. He's in jail now and MJ's brother is innocent. JJJ still hates Spidey but whatever. Some things never change.


	4. Vlog 4

Vlog #4

Are you ready for another surprising revelation? Yeah I wasn't either. Well, here it goes…

Aunt May and I had dinner at Harry's yesterday. Some of Norman's friends were there, too. There were all kinds of gourmet pizza and fruit bouquets and fancy food. After eating for a while I noticed that Harry had left the table.

I excused myself to go find him. I found Harry in his room, wearing his new leather jacket. He seemed to never take it off.

He sat on a couch near the window with his knees clutched to his chest. I felt kind of awkward for entering his room without knocking. I sat on a footstool near the couch near him and asked him what was wrong.

Strangely, he just laughed. I knew my face had turned red. He gestured towards his bed and asked me to get a blanket for him. I handed him a red, white, and blue colored one with Omega written on it.

Harry lay down on the couch and wrapped the blanket around himself. I seriously had no idea what was happening. All of a sudden he started mumbling about Omega and someone wronging him. I told him that I couldn't understand him with the blanket over his mouth.

He started crying while he stared up at me. I wasn't sure if I offended him, but I leaned over and hugged him. When I did he told me that he was the Green Goblin. My heart skipped a beat. I wondered if he knew that I was Spider-man. Then he shoved me away from him and sprinted out of his room.

Blindly I chased after him only to see him fly off as the Green Goblin. He's always had problems, but this I didn't expect. I continued the chase as Spider-man, though I grabbed something extra to catch up to him faster: an extra glider!

I'd fought GG, the Green Goblin, several times before. Now with the knowledge that he was Harry, I had an urge to go easier on him. I didn't want to believe that he was the goblin. There had to be an explanation for this.

Anyways after I tracked him down and more or less punched him to his senses, I dragged him home as Peter. He acted like he had no idea what happened. Either that was convenient or a really bad sign.

When we got to his house, he insisted on changing out of his tattered clothes. As we entered his room his adopted older brother looked up at us from the couch. He hugged Harry and asked him where he had been and what happened to him. Harry sighed and plopped onto the couch, insisting that he'd just gotten drunk again.

I awkwardly said goodbye and got home as fast as I could on the subway. I did not need his brother asking what happened. That guy is scary good at detecting lies.

Damn it. Harry's calling me. I hope I can keep my identity under wraps, at least until his goblin problem is fixed.

* * *

 **In case anyone cares, James Franco was Harry's older brother in my dream while Dane Dehaan was Harry. Weird stuff.  
By the way, Omega is a company. It's not the freaky, Supernatural-spawned term.**


	5. Vlog 5

**The following is me continuing what my dream started. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Vlog #5

So…I went on that date with MJ. Turns out she knew I was Spider-man. She knew for a while actually. Apparently she's seen me sneak out through my window quite a few times.

As far as powers go she has spider-strength, spider-sense, and the whole nine yards. However, she didn't make her own web shooters. She took my old ones from the trash months ago. I felt kind of bad about that so I promised her that I'd make her some new ones. Yeah they're going to be better than the ones I have now, but she needs something better. We spider-people have to stick together. Haha, pun intended.

Oh and she used my old costume as a reference for hers. Her aunt helped her make it. Yup, her aunt knows about her being Spider-woman. It makes me feel like a jerk for not telling Aunt May.

At least I have someone who understands what the lifestyle is like. I'm a little worried that supervillains might mistake her for me and try to hurt her. She assures me that she can handle herself. I don't doubt it, but sometimes even I can't handle them.

Towards the end of our date she asked me about Gwen, whether I wanted to stay with Gwen or leave her. I'm still not sure. I like Gwen. I like MJ. Ugh, I'd hate to be one of those guys who just can't chose. I think it's too late to not be one.

But I haven't cheated on Gwen! All I did was talk to MJ. We've talked before. That's not romantic. We just talked about spider stuff and school and...Who am I kidding? I have a crush on MJ but I'm in a relationship with Gwen.

There. I said it.


	6. Vlog 6

Vlog #6

MJ and Gwen absolutely hate each other. At school they glare at each other in the most menacing of ways without saying a single word. I ate with just Harry at lunch because I was afraid of what would happen if I sat by one or both of them. Harry finds it hilarious, but suggests that I stop it before it gets out of hand. I can't believe that I've pit two girls against each other.

Speaking of Harry, he asked about what happened when he ran off. He only used his 'I got drunk' excuse to get his brother off of his back. I vaguely told him that he ran off as GG and that I drug him home. I know his secret but so far I've kept mine from him. Knowing my luck, that's not bound to last long.

Harry keeps trying to convince me that his brother is changing. I don't know what he means by that exactly. Louis seems the same as always, protective and perceptive. I hate to say this but Harry is very painfully jealous of his adopted brother. If you think I can do science, ha boy Louis will make me look like a two year-old with what he can do. Our knack for the one gift that would please his father really gets to Harry, though. I never show off in front of him for that reason.

That outburst Harry had a week ago had to be fueled by something, though. He didn't become the goblin out of nowhere. GG has been around for at least a couple months. Harry knows that he's the goblin but he doesn't know what happens when he is. There has to be a way to cure him. Meanwhile I need to find out what triggers it. I can at least keep him at bay then.

Ha, all this and I still have chem and calc homework to do. Oh and MJ's web shooters! I almost forgot.

Okay, here they are. Waaay better than the ones I'm using but I can get an upgrade later. They can shoot almost twice as far and they can hold more webs. She is going to love these!

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated. Thank you.**


	7. Vlog 7

Vlog #7

Gwen broke up with me today. She was really mad at me. She also accused MJ of stealing me. All I did was talk to MJ by my locker...well at least until MJ started getting closer to me. She had me cornered, okay? It's not like I could back out of a kiss with a locker to my back.

Ugh, why do relationships have to be so complicated? Gwen acts like she doesn't even want to be friends anymore. When we started dating, she was the one who had a crush on me.

Almost immediately after, she asked Flash, the school bully, on a date right in front of me. I never thought she would be _that_ person. I really wanted to try to fix things. If she's over me that fast, though, I guess I should be over her, too.

On the bright side, MJ liked her web shooters. We tested them out on some baddies trying to steal jewelry at a pawn shop. Spider-woman should get some recognition now.

Now the awkward part: After we fought the bad guys and webbed them to each other for the cops to handle, I kissed MJ. I don't know if you could even call it a kiss because our masks were still on. It was really stupid. She laughed a lot. However, she pulled up our masks afterwards and we really kissed. Like a lot. Gwen never kissed me like MJ did. I had no idea what I was missing out on.

We're going on another date soon. MJ chose the place this time, but she says it's a surprise. I can't wait!


	8. Vlog 8

Vlog #8

Err, something's up with Louis. I know Harry said something about him changing. He's not acting weird. Different maybe? No, no I'm just—I must have misinterpreted what was happening.

I was at Harry's house tutoring him. After we finished up on his math homework, he poured himself a glass of scotch. He's more open with his drinking than he used to be.

Well I left to use the bathroom and when I came back I saw something. I think I saw something. Louis had his hand near Harry's drink and it looked like he dropped something into it. I don't know what or if he even did. I'd been staring at theorems for an hour straight.

I shrugged it off and Harry and I started on his chemistry homework. Halfway through, he needed a break so we played some video games. Then he started getting tired. Suddenly he just fell asleep. I tried to shake him awake and talk to him but he was out cold.

Then out of nowhere Louis shows up. I got a little nervous wondering if he had put something in Harry's drink. Harry could have just been tired, though. Still he hadn't seemed remotely tired before.

Anyways Louis started asking me about Harry's personal life. He wanted to know who Harry was hanging out with, what he was doing with them, and all kinds of things. I tried to be vague with my answers. Harry confides in me and I really doubt that he wants Louis to know about what he does.

He realized what I was doing and straight up told me that Harry cried himself to sleep recently. He wanted to know if I knew why. I could guess, but I couldn't know the exact reason. I didn't know that Harry did that. It made me feel kind of bad for not knowing. I told him that I didn't know why.

I'm not sure what's going on over there. Harry's falling apart and his brother is up to something. Norman hasn't even been around as far as I know. I don't know if Louis wants to help Harry. He's always been the protective and caring older brother type. Something just seems off.

Ugh, I don't know. This whole week has been off. MJ has been busy practicing for a play so I hardly get to see her. Gwen won't even come near me. I think she's ignoring me. It's stupid that I even care. I wish cameras could talk, at the very least to give good advice.


	9. Vlog 9

Vlog #9

"Spider-woman and I confronted another gang last night. A couple of the guys had guns so we had to get those away from them and not get shot. After we took down most of the main guy's henchmen, I kicked his ass!"

"Peter? What are doing? Are you _vlogging_? And I kicked that guy's ass while you were getting yours handed to you by one of his goons."

"Wha—Mary Jane! I can embellish a little."

"Did you mention the part where I had to save you?"

"N-no, not yet."

"I got this huge bruise on my back because someone got a little cocky and thought he could take out the big guy with one punch."

"I said I was sorry."

"I really need to teach you some jui jitsu or judo or something."

"You know more than one kind of martial arts?"

"My dad wanted me to be able to handle myself. Now I can do that and more. It's pretty fun. Judging by your fighting style, you just throw punches, kicks, and whatever. Your style is sloppy improv. It works sometimes, but if you're up against a skilled guy you need to know how to take him down."

"Okay, okay, I fight badly. Will you teach me how to kick ass like a pro?"

"Yes, once my back bruise stops bugging me."

"Neat! Uh, I mean cool."

"You're such a dork."

"Yeah, but you like it."

"I do, especially when you turn that camera off."

"Why?"

"It's getting to your head."

"Fine. Off."

* * *

 **First vlog with two people talking. Hopefully it works. Tips on making it clearer who is talking are appreciated along with reviews.**


	10. Vlog 10

Vlog #10

"MJ and I are on our second date. She kind of dragged me into an acting improv place on a triple-date."

"Don't act like it wasn't fun."

"I've never acted before, especially in front of other people."

"Yeah, but my friends' dates were in the same boat as you. It wasn't about being good at it. It was about goofing around and being silly."

"It was fun, embarrassing but fun. We're eating donuts now on top of a building watching the sun set."

"Hey Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever show these videos to anyone?"

"No. They're just for me. I mean, you can watch some if you want. My point is that I'm not posting or showing them to a bunch of people."

"What if someone finds your camera and watches the videos? You secret identity would be blown. Wait mine would be, too."

"Relax, MJ, my camera is password protected. You need a password to get to the videos and each video has its own separate password as well. No one is getting into this."

"Coming from the guy who left his old Spider-man stuff in his trash can."

"I'll admit that I was new to the whole 'keep everything a secret' thing then. I'm more careful now. Your identity is safe with me."

"It better be. Otherwise someone is getting their ass kicked."

"…"

"I'm joking. I bet we could just run away together to the Avengers or something."

"That'd be kind of cool actually, except for the whole on the run part."

"You would just love to be on their team, wouldn't you?"

"Well, yeah. They're _the_ superheroes. If they weren't so caught up in their international, scratch that, intergalactic battles they might consider adding me."

"And me?"

"Of course! They can't have Spider-man without Spider-woman."

"I can see it now, the first superhero couple. People will think we're married."

"Married?"

"Peter, people assume we're adults. They don't think of teenagers as crime fighters. And we're only on our second date. Don't think about marriage yet, or any time soon."

"Okay, you kind of scared me for a moment there. That's a no to getting married then? Ah man I had a ring prepared and everything."

"Ha ha, good one. On another note, has Spider-woman been getting any attention lately?"

"JJJ hasn't mentioned her yet. Either he doesn't know, is in denial, or can't decide if he hates or likes her."

"I bet he'll hark on me for fighting with you. 'Vigilante crime fighters are ruining the city' and all that."

"It's a thankless job. I'm just glad I have someone to share it with."

"Aw, Peter, I almost wanted to kiss you."

"Almost?"

"The camera was on so I figured I'd save it for later."

"What's wrong with kissing on camera?"

"I'll consider it on the third date."

* * *

 **Is anyone else enjoying these or am I just writing this for myself? Meh, it's fun and I like this weird AU my dream spat out for me to mold and morph into an actual story. More vlogs soon unless college bogs me down with Calculus. Man do I hate math. Reviews are appreciated very greatly. Books are dead and cartoons rule our brains.**


	11. Vlog 11

Vlog #11

"Whoa, oh man, ooooh man Norman Osborn really messed up. One of his employees just went haywire. Dr. Otto Octavius is no longer the sane and collected scientist he used to be. His demonstration of his robotic octopus-like arms went horribly wrong. AI _never_ works for good. When will people learn that?

The arms basically took over him and they've developed a mind of their own. Norman tried to have Dr. Octavius taken out right then and there. Damn it, now he is after Norman. That man is a genius. I don't doubt that Norman has very high tech ways of protecting himself, but his ex-employee is extremely dangerous.

I fear that he'll target Harry or Louis if he can't get to Norman directly. Even as Spider-man I can't puppy-guard them. I have a life. I have school, a very poorly maintained social life, and sleep. Not to mention that there are other baddies and villains that I have a responsibility to take down.

It's just like Oscorp to make problems for me. There is so much wrong with that company that I can't even begin to describe.

On the bright side, Louis' new company Omega is faring pretty well. Hopefully he doesn't follow in Norman's footsteps and have all of his scientists go insane with the need for vengeance.

I'm going to update MJ on this new super villain of ours. I'll call him Doc Oc, short for Doctor Octavius. Plus he looks like an octopus will all of those extra arms. We need a plan on what to do about him."

* * *

 **To answer John:  
My dream consisted of Spider-man stuff, me cloning my cat, and me stuck on a train full of little kids. I doubt anyone cares about the last two parts. Also, chapters 1-4 are what happened in my dream. Everything in chapters 5 onward are me continuing my dream, therefore they are _not_ dreams. Until there is a device that records and lets us view our dreams, I physically cannot remember word-for-word what exactly happened. I hope that you understand.**


	12. Vlog 12

Vlog #12

Ahhh…I had my first workout session with Mary Jane yesterday after I told her about Doc Oc. I'll admit that I'm sorer than I thought I would be. Muscles and bones I didn't even know I had are aching. I haven't felt so fatigued since the first few weeks of me being Spider-man. Wow, that was almost a year ago.

As far as the workout went, she mostly had me do stretches and repetitions of punches, kicks, etc. She corrected my stance nonstop. I'm sure that I'm better for it. She's surprisingly knowledgeable on athletics and hand-to-hand combat. Maybe we'll get to spar soon!

I'm so tired and school hasn't even started yet. Ugh, how am I going to stay awake? Coffee? Soda? 5 hour energy drinks? Hmm, maybe a good swing around the city will get my adrenaline going. I can't say that I'll be any less sore.

I'd take the camera, but if I dropped it…let's just say it would be like burning a $1,000 bill.

* * *

 **To Guest:  
** **Thanks and I don't** **blame you. Weird stuff is typical on this site and really anywhere on the internet. I'm planning on making a vlog with three or more people in the near future. I'm not sure how I will pull it off, yet.**


	13. Vlog 13

**Warning: Much** **seriousness. Sad stuff. Bleh. Read it. It's what happens when I listen to intense rock songs. T_T**

* * *

Vlog #13

Gwen still won't talk to me, BUT she will bump me in the hallways at school so that all of my books spill out of my hands everywhere. No amount of "I'm sorry" will get to her. She seems to get angrier when she sees Mary Jane and me together. She'll glare, pout, or just straight up leave the area.

I don't hate her and I definitely don't want her to hate me. Seeing MJ while I was in a relationship with her was a dumb move on my part. It just concerns me that she hasn't gotten over me yet. Not even a little bit. She's also not dating Flash anymore. I'm not really sure what's happening with her anymore. I hope she moves on.

A couple days ago I fought Electro. As per usual, his plan sucked and I took him down pretty quickly. When he was hauled off to prison I noticed the Green Goblin. He just looked down at me from a nearby building. I swung up to approach him, but he left instantly. After many twists and turns, I lost him.

I still don't know if Harry is Harry when he's the goblin. He obviously doesn't like becoming this creature. He hasn't told me about it since that dinner at his house. Maybe he's in denial. I know I am.

Well, I tutored him again. When I came to his house Louis was injecting him with something with a needle in the living room. My gut feeling told me that was suspicious. I asked him what it was and he assured me that it was a flu shot. Louis isn't a doctor, but he's a good person. He wouldn't endanger Harry.

Besides, Harry willingly let him inject him. He wouldn't do that if he didn't trust Louis at least a little. Then again, that image of his mess of crying and claims of someone wronging him hasn't left me. I wish that he would have been clearer. I'm afraid of asking him about it.

The last time I asked him about something troubling him, he yelled at me and didn't talk to me for a few days. He wasn't even at school. Then he suddenly showed up again, gave a brief apology, and we acted like it never happened. There has been this air of knowing that it happened, but neither of us acknowledges it. I had just wanted to know why he ripped his report card to shreds when he got a B- instead of his usual C.

I don't want him to shut me out again. If he doesn't talk about his problems with me, then he won't talk about them at all. I hate to think about what would happen if he kept every thought of hate, envy, or helplessness inside. His drinking doesn't help. All those girls he has over don't make him feel better overall.

He's doing cocaine now. It scares me, but I can't scold him for it.

I doubt Louis knows any of this. He acts like he knows a lot about Harry, but even he knows that I know more.

I'm sure Harry has a good reason for closing himself up so much. He has to be afraid of getting hurt. He's afraid Louis or Norman will use his weaknesses against him. Harry…feels alone.

The last time he genuinely smiled had to have been ages ago.

…


	14. Vlog 14

Vlog #14

Ha, it's just like Peter to leave his camera out. Since he's not around I thought I'd leave him a little MJ vlog.

J. Jonah Jameson has finally become aware of Spider-woman. Not-so-surprisingly he thinks I'm a menace, too. He also thinks Spider-man and I are siblings. It's a theory of his that people are heavily debating. Having fans has both its perks and creep factors.

Many people think we're exclusive. Others think we're crime-fighting friends with benefits. These people all assume that we're adults, by the way. There are also many people who think Spider-woman is a hoax. Ah well, they'll see eventually.

Speaking of Peter and I, word has spread around school about me stealing him away from Gwen. I'm guessing that Gwen is trash-talking. I can't blame her. She's jealous. Still, the gossip is getting annoying and...out of hand. I'd rather not say how. I really hope those gossip circles find something better to talk about.

Peter knew what he was doing. Maybe he should have broken up with her first, but I bet she would still be just as mad. She's had a crush on him for such a long time. I'm not sure what's going to happen between them.

Anyways, I hope Peter lets me go up against a real super villain soon. These miscellaneous baddies are boring me.

MJ out.


	15. Vlog 15

Vlog #15

"So, Peter, was that a great third date or what?"

"It was awesome! I never knew that there were movie theaters where you could somewhat choose how the movie plays out. And they had great snack food. I'd love to go again some time."

"Haha, I knew that you'd like it. Did you get the vlog I left you?"

"Yeah. It made me crack up. Everyone's theorizing about our relationship as Spider-man and Spider-woman. It's just like JJJ to think that we're siblings."

"What about letting me fight a real super villain?"

"Well, I suppose you could. We'll fight him together so I can show you weak spots and such."

"Sure, but I'll get to fight one one-on-one soon enough. It'll be like having Spidey in two places at one time."

"The villains will be confused. That's for sure. I appreciate the extra help."

"Of course. It's a huge job for one guy. I wonder how you keep your grades up."

"It's difficult, but I manage. Sometimes I have to sacrifice some sleep or free time to hang out with people or play video games."

"You deserve something special."

"Like wha-…Mmm…"

"Like that."

"Whoa…You actually kissed me on camera."

"Yes. If you don't believe it then you can just rewind and see for yourself."

"I believe it. Thank you, again."

"Don't mention it, Tiger."

* * *

 ***GASP* MJ said Tiger. Alert the media! Reviews are cool.**


	16. Vlog 16

Vlog #16

I did something kind of stupid tonight and Mary Jane isn't too happy with me.

We fought Doc Oc together at an old Oscorp warehouse. He wasn't the super villain I preferred that we fight, but I can't exactly control which one starts terrorizing the city first. He was also way stronger and way smarter than I imagined.

When we were fighting him, my spidey-sense went off as one of his robotic arms came hurdling towards us. I didn't realize that Spider-woman was already dodging him and I pulled her out of his way. The move brought both of us really far away from him. She yelled at me for slowing her down and ran back to where he had been. Unfortunately, he used my mistake to get away.

I've said that MJ can handle herself before. In some situations, she is more capable than me. When it comes to super villains, however, especially ones that even I haven't fought before, she doesn't have as much experience as me. I just wanted to protect her. I couldn't risk letting a metal arm tear through her.

She is currently giving me the silent treatment by not answering any of my texts or calls. Her curtains are all shut and the lights are off in her room. I don't know if she's even home right now.

My instincts told me to save her. She insists that her spidey-sense had gone off and that she was already dodging. She doesn't want me to treat her like a child who is new to fighting. I think that we just need to work together some more so we get used to each other's fighting styles.

Doc Oc, on the other hand, probably took note of me protecting Spider-woman. If he's as smart as I think he is then he'll use that. I think that he just wants revenge on Norman, but I bet he won't hesitate to stop those in his way.

Oh hey, MJ's home now. Wish me luck as I try to apologize to her.

* * *

 **To Guest:  
** **Everyone _really_ likes MJ. Thanks and I will. Vlogs all day, everyday.**


	17. Vlog 17

Vlog #17

School was rough today so like any other day that I need to clear my head, I swung around the city. One too many pigeons almost got hit. The sun…Okay, I'm avoiding the point.

I bet you're sick and tired of hearing about Harry's problems.

Wait, does MJ even watch these? She doesn't have the passwords. Hmm, whatever. Doesn't matter. She won't tell anyone regardless.

He attacked me out of the blue. There I was, being Spider-man, trying to swing home and he just flies out of nowhere. My spidey-sense goes off and I jump. I managed to land on his shoulders. The extra weight sent the glider spiraling out of control so I leapt off, thwipping one web on the glider and another on a nearby building. I pulled the glider up as I swung up.

The Green Goblin turned around and glared at me. He threw a bomb-type thing at me. The window it hit didn't survive, but I did. I was surprised that he had weapons. A couple bombs later, he decides to pull out a dagger, a freaking green dagger.

He landed on a nearby building and we fought hand-to-hand. I dodged most of his messy jabs and attempts at stabs. He grazed me just barely on my shoulder. It left a shallow three or four inch cut. I'd show you but it's healing over really quickly.

After our little quarrel, he just shoved me, jumped onto his glider, and flew off. I attempted to follow him, but as always he took too many twists and turns. Why can't spiders fly?

I've thought about telling MJ that Harry is the Green Goblin. If she hasn't seen all of my vlogs, then she won't know.

I still don't know how or why he becomes the goblin. You know what? I am going to ask him. He might get mad, but so be it. I am helping him whether he likes it or not.


	18. Vlog 18

Vlog #18

Today was kind of odd. Gwen spoke to me for the first time in weeks. She didn't yell at me like I expected. She didn't forgive me either.

The way I sort of stumbled upon her outside of school must have caught her off guard. She looked ready to cry. Once she noticed me, she visibly became defensive. Gwen looked me up and down and asked what I wanted. I couldn't speak. I had no idea what to say to her.

She told me to leave her alone. For some reason I took forever to take in what she had said. When I managed to move my feet, however, she told me to stop and stay. She had her hand out towards me. I looked at her, waiting for her to say why she changed her mind.

After her lips trembled for a while, she weakly pushed me with her hand and mumbled for me to leave. She said it louder when I didn't go right away. Slowly, I turned and took a few steps forward. My gut told me that I should stay. I looked over my shoulder to meet her glare. Underneath it I could tell that something was troubling her, besides our breakup I think.

I knew that she didn't want me there so I left. There's not much that I could've done. I can't help but wonder what she was going to tell me. She wanted to say something, I know it.

You know, I feel like I'm really failing my friends. All I've been able to do lately is walk away. I try to listen and I try to talk, but they need an actual change. I don't know if Harry or Gwen is more likely to listen to me at this point. At least MJ has her life in order, as far as I know.

Spider-man has been taking down a lot of baddies lately. That's a plus. Well, Doc Oc still eludes Spider-woman and I, but we'll get him eventually. Come to think of it, what would we do with him if we caught him? I don't think a normal prison cell would work for a man with metal octopus arms. Great, we have a villain on the loose that we have no way of containing even if we manage to catch him. Maybe the Spider-man side of my life isn't as wonderful as I thought it was.


	19. Vlog 19

Vlog #19

I found out what Gwen wanted to talk to me about. There have been some dirty rumors going around about her. A lot of people are saying that she slept with Flash and possibly a lot of other guys on the football team. I shouldn't believe them. She would never do something like that, would she? No, they spread nasty rumors about MJ and I and they're just doing the same with Gwen.

Now I see why she refused to tell me. At least MJ and I could tell each other about the rumors and believe each other when we said they were false. Gwen kind of has no one right now. Again, that's as far as I know.

MJ isn't too concerned about her. She believes that Gwen started some of the rumors about us. That might be true, but I don't know. That's the thing about all of these stupid rumors: we don't know who started them and we don't know how truthful they are if at all. However, I'm not just going to walk up to Gwen and ask her if she…did stuff with Flash. It's really none of my business.

She didn't go to school today, which is understandable. If her dad knows about why our breakup happened, then he hates me. Aunt May was a little disappointed in me when she found out, though she felt partially responsible for introducing me to MJ. Uncle Ben would have chewed me out.

Great. I'm a great person. Hopefully Gwen figures things out. I almost feel guilty to say that I don't regret choosing Mary Jane. She's less demanding and doesn't pressure me into making important relationship decisions too quickly.

If I would have stayed with Gwen we probably would've gotten married straight out of high school and then gone to college together. Man that would've required a lot of money all at once. It'd be a mess. She wanted everything sooner rather than later like she was afraid of losing me. Wait, did she know that I would eventually fall for MJ? Was Gwen trying to get me so committed to her to keep me away from MJ? It was only a matter of time before I left her then.

MJ is also less critical of my love of video games and comic books. She's not a fan, but she doesn't brush them off as a waste of time or childish like Gwen subtly did. I think I was too blindly in 'love' with her to notice all of this. Now that I think about it, she was really clingy, too.

Oh hey I better go patrol the city soon. It's getting to that time of night where all the crooks like to come out. Spider-woman is going to teach me how to take them down silently like a ninja.


	20. Vlog 20

Vlog #20

"Fuck fuck fuck…Excuse my French, but there is no other way for me to express how I feel right now. Yeah, Harry is unconscious behind me. We're locked in his room. You see, Louis drugged him too obviously and before he could shoot some weird stuff into Harry with a needle, I grabbed him and locked both of us in here. Harry passed out and Louis is pacing around outside.

I have no idea what to do. Louis is probably formulating a plan to get Harry back or something. We can't stay here forever, but who knows what Louis will do if I unlock the door. We're at least stuck until Norman comes home or Harry wakes up, whichever comes first.

I didn't want to believe that Louis was experimenting on Harry. Now that I've seen him attempt to, I doubt that he's a protective and caring older brother. That must have all been an act so no one would get suspicious. I should have caught onto this earlier."

"Hey, Peter, come out. What's wrong?"

"That's him…I-I shouldn't talk to him."

"Is Harry all right in there? He's looked kind of pale lately."

"Err, he's unconscious."

"Why don't you let me come in and see him?"

"You're not fooling anyone. Please just go away."

"Hmph. Fine. Have fun in there."

"…

He's gone. Oh man. What I'd give for this to be a bad dream. I doubt Harry will wake up soon.

By the way, I have my camera with me because after I tutored Harry I was going to go take pictures of Spider-man. Louis has ruined that plan. It's all right, though. The sooner I found out that he was evil the better. Now I need to do something.

It might be a while before Harry wakes up. I don't want to waste all of my battery so bye for now."

* * *

 **Who is looking forward to an adventure that spans over multiple vlogs?**


	21. Vlog 21

**NOTE: Time skips will be represented by an ellipsis (...) outside of quotation marks. Think of them as places where Peter edited out video/sound that wasn't important such as shuffling around.**

* * *

Vlog #21

"It's almost been an hour since I locked that door. Harry is still out. Louis has been awfully quiet. Norman hasn't come home.

I'm contemplating grabbing Harry and taking him out the window. Then I'd drag him to my house. Harry being able to walk himself is better, though.

Whoa, he's waking up. It's about time. I'm just gonna leave this on and put it in my backpack, just in case I need to revisit what is said or use it in the future.

Hey, Harry, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit. Am I hungover?"

"No. Well, maybe partially, but Louis drugged you."

"He _drugged_ me? W-why?"

"He tried to give you a shot with some weird green stuff in it. I grabbed you before you completely fell unconscious and I locked us in here."

"I fucking knew it…"

"You knew?"

"I sort of knew. I vaguely remember him giving me these strange shots, but I wasn't sure if it was a bad dream or a hallucination or what."

"Why would he give you shots after drugging you?"

"Ugh, I don't know, Peter, ask him. I'm getting a headache."

"Wait, I think I know what he's doing."

"Mmm…freaking aspirin around here somewhere. Okay, what is he doing?"

"He obviously doesn't want anyone to know what's in those shots, so he drugs you. Their contents are green. When I brought you home after you ran off, you didn't remember. He's the one who's turning you into the Green Goblin."

"…N-no. How did you-?"

"You told me, remember at that dinner your dad had? After you told me, you ran off as the goblin and, once I found you, I had to drag you home. Your brother was just sitting in here, waiting for you. He knew."

"This whole time, it was him? I was a fucking monster because of him? Peter, what do I do?"

"I-I don't know."

"Where is he?"

"I haven't heard him move out of his room. He's still home for sure."

"I can't stay here. I want to leave."

"We can go to my house. From there we can figure what to do in the long run."

"Let's just leave before he tries to drug both of us."

"How do we get out? He could be waiting near the door."

"We go out the window and onto the roof. Then we can get to the nearest balcony and get down to ground level."

"I get the feeling that you've done this before."

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later."

"Wait. Leave your phone here."

"Why?"

"If you take it, Louis might try to call you."

"And he could use the Find My iPhone app. Sure, I'll leave it. Let me get my coat and we'll go."

"Okay."

…


	22. Vlog 22

"How are you holding up, Har? You've been silent ever since we left your house."

"I feel like an idiot. Louis was using me as a lab rat and I didn't even know it. He tricked me."

"He can't hurt you now."

"I doubt it. It's not like I have anywhere else to go. I can't hide for long. Eventually I'll go home and he'll drug me again. When I wake up I'll be a monster."

"No, that's not going to happen. You're not going to be that goblin thing again."

"Peter, you can't stop him. Neither of us can."

"I can try. No one deserves to be treated that way."

"…ouch! What the hell?"

"Whoa, are you all right?"

"Err, yeah, just tripped on something. Ow, my elbows feel like they're burning."

"They're bleeding. Quick, let's go to that diner. Hopefully they have a restroom."

…

"Ow, ow, Peter, that water is too fucking hot!"

"Sorry. Your scrapes need to be sanitized."

"I don't care. My elbows already sting enough. They don't need to sting more."

"You don't want them to get infected."

"They're not going to get infected. I'm fine, okay? If I put my coat on over them it's like it never happened."

"At least until you set your elbows down on something."

"Ugh, this is just like when you tried to get me into skateboarding. My knees and elbows got scraped all of the time. You told me that it was just part of the fun."

"Skateboarding was fun, especially with friends. You gave up when you were just getting the hang of it."

"Yeah, I guess. Can we go? This bathroom smells like shit."

"That's not surprising at all."

…


	23. Vlog 23

"Are we getting close to your house yet?"

"Hmm, we should be there in about 15 minutes."

"Great."

"So, Harry, there's really no other way to ask this, but why do you think Louis is using you for his experiments?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just an easy victim. I'm out of it so often that he could slip something into my food or drinks and I wouldn't notice. No one has noticed for so long. Louis knows that and he doesn't care about me period."

"Harry-"

"Just stop it, Peter. You don't know what it's like to have an adopted brother who uses you for his science experiments."

"I'm trying to understand."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Don't shut me out again. You need to talk about this. Do you know where hiding your problems have gotten you? You've been an alcoholic for almost a year now and just a month ago you became a cocaine addict. You need help."

"I can't tell you about what I go through. Louis would just coax it out of you. He knew about me using cocaine, Peter. I never told anyone besides you."

"I didn't tell him. As much as I wanted to, I didn't. You confided in me and I would never break that trust. He had to have found out on his own. Besides, I wouldn't tell him shit now after what he's done to you."

"I hate him…The things I've done are too bad for you to know about, though. You would be disgusted by what I am. I don't want you to look at me like-like I'm some sort of trust-fund baby, manwhore who is drunk or high half of the time. Because that's what I am. I was treated like shit so I became shit."

"Harry, you're not shit. You're a person. You're my best friend and yes, you have problems, but so does everyone else."

"The worst thing you've ever done is probably not even half as bad as what I've done."

"You're not me. It's not fair to compare yourself to me."

"Peter…I-I think I…I killed someone."

"…What?"

"The last time I was that goblin thing, I was with this girl. I remember glimpses of trying to choke her and…When I came to she was gone and I was in a different place. I haven't seen her at school. What if I killed her? What if that thing I was killed her?"

"I…I don't know. I'm not sure what to say."

"I would be a murderer."

"You weren't yourself. Louis was the one who made you that goblin creature. He could have made you hurt her."

"But what if I hurt her on my own? What if…what if I was mad at her for not wanting to sleep with me?"

"Harry…"

"I'm a horrible monster. Why can't you just see that?"

"I won't believe that. You wouldn't do that. You wouldn't go that far. You're not this person that you think you are. The drugs, the drinking, seeing all of these girls, it all isn't you."

"It _is_ me. All of that is who I am."

"You don't have to be. If you want you can quit all of that."

"And what if I want to numb myself with all of that? What if I just want to forget school, my stupid family, and this creature that Louis turns me into? Cocaine, alcohol, and girls are my only escape."

"Is that really what you want? Don't you want Louis to stop?"

"Of course I want him to stop. And this partying lifestyle is the only thing that makes me happy."

"You're not happy."

"Ugh, I don't want to argue with you anymore, okay? Just drop this."

…


	24. Vlog 24

Vlog #24

My camera battery died so I charged it last night. A lot happened last night. It's 4:30 so it's still technically night, but you get my point.

For starters, as soon as Harry and I came home, I bandaged up his elbows. With the better lighting in the bathroom I noticed a lot of marks on the inside of his left elbow. They all looked like marks from a needle. Once he noticed me staring at them, he pulled his arms around himself and told me to leave. He insisted on finishing the bandaging himself.

Soon after that Aunt May came home. Harry told her that he didn't feel safe around his brother while his father wasn't home. She hugged him and told him that he was welcome to stay with us. He hardly spoke for the rest of the night.

I let Harry sleep in my bed while I slept in a sleeping bag on the floor. We've always done it that way ever since we were kids. While I laid there trying to sleep despite all of the questions swirling around in my head, I heard something. I sat up slowly, trying to figure out what the sound was and where it was coming from. It was Harry. He was trying not to cry. I could only imagine what he was going through.

I reached out in the darkness and put my hand on his shoulder. He instantly sat up. He probably thought I was asleep. Harry apologized and claimed that he just needed a glass of water. I brought him one and turned the lights on in my room. His eyes were reddish from crying and rubbing them. He quickly drank his water and we both went back to trying to sleep.

Two more times he started crying but, each time I sat up, he stopped. He's trying to be strong. His father has always criticized him for crying. What I'm trying to say is that I understand why he's keeping all of this horrible stuff inside. However, if he continues to keep everything inside it's not going to end well for him.

And then there's Louis. He turned Harry into a monster and who knows what else. Not remembering is probably the worst part for Harry. I feel guilty for not picking up on Louis' strange behavior sooner. And Harry thinks that he killed this girl. This is a huge mess. Why would Louis be doing all of this? What has the Green Goblin been doing for him? What am I missing?

If only Harry talked to me more about what's been going on. I can't believe that he thought I would tell Louis about him using cocaine. If anything, I would have told Aunt May before Louis. Harry really swore me into secrecy with that one, though. I wanted to spill, but I wouldn't without telling Harry first.

When he wakes up he better tell me something. Maybe it'll help him sleep better.

* * *

 **I'm almost at 25 vlogs! If you missed MJ you'll love the next vlog. Is anyone else liking the evil adopted older brother?**


	25. Vlog 25

Vlog #25

Harry and I didn't go to school today. Before MJ left for school, she agreed to get notes and homework for us.

With all that's happened, Harry wouldn't have gotten anything out of going to school anyways and I couldn't leave him here alone. Aunt May cooked us some pancakes before she left for work. Harry and I mostly played video games the whole morning.

During our lunchbreak from gaming, Harry told me that he didn't know what to do about Louis. He doesn't feel safe going home even if I offer to go with him. He isn't sure if he should tell Norman. Even if he does, Harry doesn't believe that Louis will stop. I've convinced him that he should tell Norman anyways. I hope that he punishes Louis. Harry called his father and he'll be home tomorrow so Harry is staying over another night.

I kind of feel powerless. If Louis were some super villain, yeah I could kick his ass as Spidey. As Peter Parker, however, all I can do is give advice and attempt to comfort Harry. It's not like I could protect Harry twenty-four seven. That would be creepy, impossible, and dangerous if Louis tried to hurt me as well.

Oh, Harry just got out of the bathroom. Time's up.

* * *

 **Whoa, twenty-five vlogs!? There will be at least twenty-five more. The plot will get very exciting soon.**


	26. Vlog 26

Vlog #26

"MJ just got back from school. I hate to say it, but I need a break from Harry. I can't help him if he doesn't open up and I'm not going to force him to so I'm giving him some space right now. The roof was the best place I could think of."

"Hi, Peter. How's Harry?"

"Hey, MJ. He's okay right now. He could be better. How did you know I'd be up here?"

"Spiders like high up places. Anyways, what's been going on with him?"

"Well…um, I'm not sure I should say."

"I'm not going to blab it all to the whole school, Peter, but I understand if you don't want to share."

"His brother hurt him, repeatedly. He honestly hasn't told me a lot about it. I shouldn't say anything more because it would just be guessing."

"Will he be all right?"

"We're waiting for his dad to come home and punish him. I don't know what's going to happen after that. Harry is never going to feel safe at home again, though."

"At least he has you to help him and give him a place to stay. Whatever happens, you should be there for him. I know what it's like to have an older brother. Losing trust in a sibling is horrible."

"How has your brother been ever since that whole JJJ and Chameleon thing?"

"He's fine. While he was an intern at the Daily Bugle he must have pissed off JJJ. He recently graduated from college. He wants to do something on TV. I can never remember what exactly. Maybe a news reporter? As you can tell we don't talk much."

"You talk more than my brother and I."

"You don't have a brother."

"I know, I know. That wasn't the first time I failed at comedic relief."

"If only brothers could be as great as we think they are. Harry's brother sounds worse by far. Wait…oh shit."

"What?"

"His brother's name is Louis, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I heard about him at school today. It's just rumors, okay? There's no actual proof that this is real."

"MJ, please just tell me."

"Gwen is dating Louis."

"…I-I…she…No. He's so much older and-and what he did to Harry…MJ, I need to talk to her."

"Peter, this might not even be happening. What if it's fake?"

"I need to know."

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"No! No, that's not it. He is dangerous. After what he did to his own brother, he might hurt her."

"Okay. I don't think she'll appreciate you telling her who she can't date. She is going to assume that you're jealous."

"Ugh, I'm just paying for my stupid mistakes. I have to try to talk her out of it. If I can't, then I can only hope that she leaves before he hurts her."


	27. Vlog 27

Vlog #27

"It's MJ. Peter has been busy with his personal life, aka Gwen and Harrys' problems. He's hardly had time to do any crime fighting for these past few days.

I got to fight with the Rhino. He's big, dumb, and slow. Every time I tripped him over with webs or obstacles he never learned from it. Eventually, I tired him out until some government agents showed up to tranquilize him. They have him now so he's their problem.

Doc Oc is still on the loose. Peter is concerned about where he will be contained. The guy is a genius, but crazy. We're not sure if Shield can hold him. They have been busy ever since Hydra messed with them. The Avengers have their hands full with international politics or something. It's a huge mess.

Once we find a secure holding place, we'll take down Doctor Octopus. Peter's names for these villains are ridiculous, but also kind of funny. We're just going to track him and protect civilians from him in the meantime.

On the sides I took down a couple pickpockets, some gangsters, and a drunk with a knife. Fighting super villains is nice and all, but sometimes getting these small-time guys is less exhausting. Hey, at least I finished my homework.

Oh and Peter, I was curious about the vlogs you had about Harry. I'll admit that I almost watched them once I figured out a password or two. I know that whatever is happening to him is none of my business, but you are. You want to help people and that's great. Harry just might be a handful and adding Gwen's drama…

My point is, give yourself something breathing room. Give them some breathing room. That might sound insensitive, but you need breaks and they have to be able to handle their own problems eventually. I'll see you when you get a break."

* * *

 **Back from a short break. I was working on an original story. Yup. Cool stuff.**


	28. Vlog 28

Vlog #28

There's no not-awkward way to put this, but I spoke to Gwen about Louis. Oh man was she pissed. She said that I had no right to tell her not to date him especially when I had cheated on her and am currently dating another girl. I tried so hard to tell her about what was happening with Harry. She wouldn't hear any of it. She brushed it off and said that I was just making up stories because I was so jealous.

I just wish that I hadn't stupidly cheated on her. Why why why did I have to start dating MJ while I was still with Gwen? It was a bad idea. I knew that. Ugh, bad decisions suck. She might get hurt because of my stupidity. Gah, I want to punch something!

… Maybe my wall wasn't the best target. I'll, um, just slide this poster over the hole. There, now no one will know. I better fix that soon.

Gwen has made it clear that she'll date Louis despite what I say. She's going to find out who he really is the hard way, I just know it.

Harry's life, on the other hand, is improving. It seems like it, anyways. Norman came home and I helped Harry explain what Louis did to him. Norman punished Louis afterwards. I don't know how exactly. Norman's going to be home for a while to keep Harry and Louis from hurting each other. Harry has been coming over after school a lot and staying over whenever his dad isn't home for a night. He spends so little time at home now.

He's been thinking about moving out. I asked this guy in my Chemistry class about minors moving out since he's familiar with law stuff. While playing video games on his 3DS, he told me about emancipating minors. Basically if Harry can prove that living on his own is in his best interest then he can leave his family.

I'm not sure how thrilled Norman will be, but Louis is a bad influence on Harry and a danger to him. Harry has enough money to support himself. This may be the only safe option for him. He's already picked out an apartment.

I guess I'll see what happens. I wish him the best of luck.


End file.
